


IN BETWEEN STORMS THERE’S RAINBOW

by jenomybae



Series: In Other Universe [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, But so does Jeno and Jaemin and that’s nothing new, Donghyuck is a softie for his boyfriends, Donghyuck is whipped, Jeno and Jaemin are not boyfriends in here, M/M, Polyamory, jaemin is clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenomybae/pseuds/jenomybae
Summary: Getting kissed by Jaemin is different from getting kissed by Jeno.And It’s so easy to get turned on with Jaemin slender hands cupping his face while his tongue explore the inside of his mouth.“Oh, getting steamy are we” Jeno appeared behind them. A look of unamused on his face
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin
Series: In Other Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	IN BETWEEN STORMS THERE’S RAINBOW

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is my first fic in here :’) and it’s like 4 am rn but my fingers has been itching the whole day to upload it so here ya go. Enjoy the domestic life of Jeno, Donghyuck and Jaemin <3

☽

It was a gloomy rainy night in New York. The heavy rain pour itself into the street, people are rushing towards the nearest building to take cover. Through a thick glass window, a young man in his mid 20’s watch the never ending rain and the thunder roared following behind. He’s sitting inside the meeting room. Waiting for the other worker to arrive. Dressed in dark velvet top with the first button opened, he tapped this notebook rapidly with his long fingers. Eyes glued to the outside world.

It’s raining again today. It has been raining constantly for the past few weeks. He was thinking on how he’s gonna go home and not get wet from the heavy rain outside. The answer is no, it’s impossible not to get wet because he used the bus and his dumbass self forgot to bring an umbrella today.

So yeah peachy. Guess his gonna come home in drenched clothes afterall.

A sound of a door opened cutting him from his thoughts. He looks up and see the other businessman walked inside the room. A file clenched tightly on their chest.

“Mr. Donghyuck Lee, shall we begin?” One of them asked him.

Donghyuck looks up and smiled, “let’s start”

•••

The meeting is over and Donghyuck walked out of the lift towards the lobby. The man behind the reception desk— Jaehyun, who he already familiar with— smiled at him as he walked past and Donghyuck smiles back. He stop when he was near the exit door and look outside to see that the rain is not over yet. Donghyuck cursed under his breathe. He reached for his phone to see what time it is but he remember his phone is dead. So he glanced up to the big clock on the wall and see that it’s 08:35 pm.

The walk to the bus stop takes about 10 minutes and judging by how hard the rain is, it won’t stop soon. He can’t wait for the rain to be over. It’ll be 10 pm when he get out and Donghyuck didn’t want to get on the bus that late. Imagine all the other creepy passanger there who takes the bus at night.

Donghyuck huffed out a breathe, lifting his bag onto the top of his head. A lame effort to protect his hair from the rain. He pushed the door open and run out of the building like maniac.

“Ah fuck!” Donghyuck whine when the rain quickly drenched his body. He could feel his body shaking from the cold, teeth shattering.

Oh my god, he so fucking soaked right now.

Donghyuck run and run and the only thing on his mind is the bus stop. He didn’t even glanced when he bumped someone. Or when he almost tripped over something he didn’t even see. It’s not his fault tho. The rain makes his vision go blurry. Right when he was about to turn around the corner, a loud honk makes him jolt in place. He stopped, glancing to his left and see a car beside him.

He wasn’t even sure if the car is honking at him or someone else. But when he glanced around, he realized there’s no one here beside him. _Duh, who would even go outside the rain other than your dumb ass self Donghyuck._

The door of the car opened, a figure came out and Donghyuck just stood dumbly. He didn’t know who this person is and what’s its bussiness with him. But when the figure comes closer, a pair of dark brown eyes hide behind a glasses met his sight and Donghyuck’s shoulder slumped in relief. _Jeno_.

Jeno took his jacket off and draped itself over Donghyuck’s head. “Donghyuck you dumb ass, why you running in the rain?”

Donghyuck didn’t got a chance to answer Jeno’s question when the latter already dragged him to his car. Jeno closed the door of the passenger seat when Donghyuck already sit safely and then sprint towards the other side of the car to get inside the driver seat. He went in and locked the door, breathing heavily before turning towards the man beside him.

His gaze softer when he look at the state of his boyfriend right now. Jeno turn the heater on.

“Care to explain why you running on the rain and not wait for me like i told you to?” Jeno looked slighty pissed but there’s also worried in his eyes.

Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows, “Like you told me?? Jen what are you talking about?”

Jeno glanced down to see Donghyuck’s fingers tremor and quickly take his hands. Intertwining their fingers together. The heat coming from his hand makes Donghyuck lean back onto the seat, closing his eyes in warm.

“I texted you that i’m gonna pick you up”

Donghyuck open his eyes, “Oh. My phone died Jeno. I didn’t know you were texting me”

Jeno sighed in understood. His eyes flickered down to Donghyuck’s wet top. And then at his jacket who were now covering Donghyuck’s shoulder “Let’s get you home Hyuckie, alright? I’ll make you hot chocolate” Jeno is grinning and the sight of his perfect eyesmile reminded Donghyuck of the 16 years old Jeno he fallen in love with back in High School.

That Jeno is so oblivious of his crush on him. That Jeno who make fun of him for picking his nose and beat him on mario kart. That Jeno who were only a best friend to him.

But this Jeno. This Jeno is his boyfriend of one year now. This Jeno who likes cuddle in the morning, who loves him and never forget to tell him that everyday.

Donghyuck smile with glint in his eyes. He pecked Jeno’s cheek which leave Jeno to widen his eyes in suprise. “Let’s go home” he leaned back, body face to the front as Jeno starts the engine.

Jeno drive to their apartment, one hand on the steering wheel while the other held Donghyuck’s right hand tightly. A content smile on his face.

Opening the door, the couple shuffles inside their apartment. Their clothes dripping water to the floor.

“You could take the first shower babe. I’ll go get a mop to cleaned this up” Jeno motion to the small puddle of water in front of him.

Donghyuck were already halfway through the bathroom when he turned around, “Or we could just shower together. It save the water”

A frazzled looking Jeno appeared again and Donghyuck smirked at the visible blush on his cheek. It’s so easy to messed with him.

“Not today babe. We both knew we won’t be showering at all if i join you” Jeno gave him a pointed look.

Donghyuck pout his lips but went inside the bathroom afterall. “You’re no fun!” Donghyuck yelled from the bathroom and Jeno laughed loudly at that.

After they both already clean and comfortable in their ovesized sweaters and pajamas. Donghyuck took the remote and turn the tv on. The screen lights up and some random corny tv show appeared. Donghyuck tossed the remote back to the sofa, letting the sound of the people in tv fill the silence of their apartment. Then Donghyuck made his way to their small kitchen to see Jeno stirring two cups of hot chocolate.

Donghyuck coos at the sight.

“I don’t know how you always manage to make the best hot chocolate ever. Like you have some kind of magic in your hand” Donghyuck leans back on the kitchen island.

Jeno chuckles, his hair is still half wet from the shower. He placed the spoon into the sink before turning around.

“Maybe you just suck at making one Hyuck. It really is just a hot chocolate babe. Nothing special in there” Jeno shrugs, stopping for one second. “ _or maybe_ it’s because i made it with love. That’s why it taste so delicious”

Donghyuck smacked his shoulder, “Jesus, why you so corny- _oh my god!_ ” He made a disgust face and Jeno poke his nose, laughing.

Jeno went closer and trapped Donghyuck’s body with his hands both rested on the kitchen island behind him

Donghyuck quirks his eyebrows at the sudden move. A playful smile on his face.

“You better not catching cold Hyuckie” Jeno’s hot breathe fanned his face. He looks dead serious.

“Or what? You’re gonna beat the weather for that?” Donghyuck lean in to his touch when Jeno rub a small pattern on his waist.

“I’ll beat whatever- _whoever_ that bugging my boyfriend out”

Donghyuck giggles and Jeno silenced him with a kiss. Soft and steady, that’s how Jeno’s kiss are. It quicken his pulse with how sweet Jeno’s lips is. Jeno hums, lapping his tongue inside him. Donghyuck want to drown in this feeling together. It’s like his flying on cloud nine. The warm of Jeno’s body pressed into him, the hands gripping his waist, Jeno’s mouth sucking his soul to a bliss.

Both pair pulled away when they hear the sound of someone screaming. At first, Donghyuck and Jeno confused as to who that voice belonged to. And then almost at the same time, they turned their heads towards the tv.

“What tv show you just turn on?” Jeno tilt his head behind him to look at the tv that just interrupted their makeout session.

Donghyuck chuckles, “I don’t know. Some Japanasse survival tv show”

Jeno shook his head. He went back to the abandon hot chocolate on the counter. Grabbing the two cups and offered one for Donghyuck. Donghyuck take it and together, they made their way to the sofa. Jeno lean back on the soft cushion and rest his feet on the coffee table. Donghyuck sit beside him, but unlike Jeno. Donghyuck hugged his legs to his chest while his head leaning on Jeno’s shoulder. Jeno has one arm around him, pulling him closer and squeeze his shoulder in a safe way.

“What should we watch?” Donghyuck log on to his netflix account. Even though Jeno is capable to have his own account. But that dimwit refused to make one, saying it’ll be convenience to just have Donghyuck’s account- and continue using it for all the shit he watched. That asshat.

“Let’s rewatch the last episode of euphoria. I fall asleep when i watched it the last time”

Donghyuck clicked on it, “Sure why not. Jacob Elordi is hot anyway” Donghyuck only squirms and laughed when Jeno pinched his side.

Times flies so fast and before they know it, it was already 11 pm. Donghyuck were watching Ready Player One when it’s his turn to pick the movie. Donghyuck about to asked Jeno what is happening to the plot right now. But stopped when he saw Jeno is texting someone.

“Who were you texting?” Donghyuck raised a wispy eyebrows at Jeno who flinch like he just been caught

“No one” he shut it off, sliding his phone to the pocket of his sweatpants. “Hey, babe. I need to go and use the bathroom” Jeno stood up and he already left without hearing Donghyuck’s reply.

Donghyuck shrunk on his seat, his mind clouded with thoughts. Jeno is not the type of person to hide something. _That so not him._

Realize that maybe he just overthinking. Donghyuck avert his eyes back to the tv. When a sudden knocked on the door interrupted him.

“Jeno there’s someon—“ Donghyuck stop, twisting his head to see that Jeno hasn’t come out from the bathroom yet. Pausing the movie, Donghyuck walked towards the door to open it. _Maybe Jeno ordered some food_.

What he see first is someone wearing an adidas jacket. And then raking his eyes up, he met with a familiar face.

“ _Jaemin?_ ”

The blue haired boy smiles before lifting him up, causing gasp coming out of Donghyuck’s mouth. When Jaemin put him down back to the ground. He quickly enveloped Donghyuck into a hug. His body squished into his chest.

“Jaemin what are you doing here? I thought you’re in Boston. Didn’t you have a photoshoot in that wedding venue?” Donghyuck pulled away, a little breathless from the surprise.

How can he not. Jaemin told him he’ll be leaving to Boston for a week to shoot a wedding. Jaemin is a professional photographer. Donghyuck understood that sometimes his job involved travelling. But he didn’t expect for him to comeback this soon.

Jaemin grab his wrist again and pulled Donghyuck back to his chest. Snuggling his body. He always is the touchy one, “i’m planning to surprised you so— surprised??”

Donghyuck chuckles at his attempt and Jaemin waste no time to kissed him. His action always leave Donghyuck breathless. He moves without rules, without warning. So when Jaemin pinned Donghyuck to the door after closed it shut. Donghyuck whine. Feeling like his on ecstasy from Jaemin’s lips.

Getting kissed by Jaemin is different from getting kissed by Jeno. When Jeno often to be gentle and treating him like a delicate flower. Jaemin kissed him like there’s no tomorrow. Lush, heavy and lots of biting that able to make him moan in delight. It’s so easy to get turned on with Jaemin slender hands cupping his face while his tongue explore the inside of his mouth.

“Oh, getting steamy are we” Jeno appeared behind them. A look of unamused appeared on his face.

Jaemin pulled away from the kiss and gently push Donghyuck’s body aside to head towards Jeno. Both Jaemin’s lips and Donghyuck’s are swollen. Their cheek tinted red from the heavy makeout.

“Jeno, wassup dude” Jaemin fist bump him and the latter gave him a quick bro hug.

Okay, i know what you guys think. Why the hell are Jeno is so hostile towards Jaemin who just kiss Donghyuck— _his boyfriend_ , and not beat the shit out of him? Well, to answer your question. Donghyuck date, both of them. I know what you guys think again, _whaaat the fuck?_

Well the thing is. Jaemin and Jeno known each other since the second year of highschool. They’re close too. Almost similar to the point their like sibling. Jeno often play basketball with Jaemin in his backyard and in return. Jaemin teach Jeno how to skate. That’s how Donghyuck know Jaemin. So Jaemin is not some stranger in both Jeno and Donghyuck’s life.

Jeno and Jaemin also have a lot of things in common. And one of them is being in love with Donghyuck.

I know, polyamory is not for everyone. But Donghyuck always looks at Jaemin the same way he looks at Jeno. Always feel the same way. Always want to Kiss Jaemin like how he kissed Jeno. It was tough at first. Hurricane come and go through them trying to work their relationship. But at the end they made it here. They made it to the end of the cliff to see the sunrise together.

Donghyuck watched his boyfriends greeting each other and Jeno somehow ended up putting Jaemin in a headlock. Jaemin punch the side of Jeno’s waist that caused him to groan in pain, releasing Jaemin from his hold. A wicked smile appear on Jaemin’s face at the victory. Jeno launch at him in return.

That’s just how they greet each other.

“I want some explain. Jeno, did you know Jaemin coming back?”

His boyfriends stop messing around to turn their heads towards him.

“Uh yeah. I helped Jaemin on his plan to surprise you. He was already on the lift when he texted me”

_Ah, so that’s explain why._

“Also i’m waiting for the payment” Jeno point a finger at Jaemin’s face who respond by rolling his eyes.

“Asshat. I almost have a heart attack when Jaemin showed up” Donghyuck bottom lips jutted out slightly.

Jaemin fucking coos and pouting his lips in a mocking way. “Aww, baby got scared? I thought baby excited to see me again” Jaemin nuzzled to the crook of his neck.

“I am excited you blue haired devil. Just thought i was dreaming or something”

Jaemin wrapped him, resting his chin on Donghyuck’s shoulder. He still on the ‘missing you’ phase. In the distance Jeno went into the kitchen, “Donghyuck yah! I’m hungry. Can we make something?” His hands already open the fridge to see what they got in there.

Donghyuck pulled away from Jaemin’s bear hug, “Learn how to cook then cat boy! You can’t rely on me forever” Donghyuck yelled back but he went to the kitchen nonetheless. The both of them know Donghyuck’s snarky comments is just a joke.

•••

The trio is seated on the sofa. With Donghyuck in the middle and Jeno and Jaemin on his side. An each bowl of ramen placed on their lap, watching The Simpson show. The trio laughed when something funny came. Donghyuck feel bad that he didn’t got to cook something homemade because Jaemin appearence is unannounced. If Donghyuck knew, he would run to the supermarket to make Jaemin’s favorite food. But Jaemin told him that his okay with ramen ( “you’re ramen is my favorite baby” ) then pursued to peck Donghyuck on the head before turning to watch the show again.

When their stomach already full. They played rock,paper,scissor to decided on who’s washing the dishes. Jeno loose. But Donghyuck being Donghyuck, a dumbass who always turn into a softie for his boyfriends. Ended up helping Jeno and he got to dry the plate while Jeno washes them. Jaemin just laughed in the background.

Later on that night, under the blinking stars. The three of them made their way towards the bed. Jaemin is actually not living with them, he has his own apartment. But tonight he wants to sleep with the people he love and cared about. And thus, Donghyuck ended being squished by two grown ass man. Donghyuck laid facing the ceiling, Jeno snuggled to his side while Jaemin pet the crown of his head warmly.

Donghyuck don’t know what the future hold for them, for the three of them. He could named hundred bad of scenario that could happen. But opted to be silence about it. He didn’t want to jinx their relationship.

Right now what matters is Jaemin soft words against his hair, Jeno’s warm breathing on his neck. What matters is how Donghyuck gonna keep showing the two boys beside him how he loves them. How he loves them so dearly. How he loves when Jaemin take random picture of him. How he loves listening to Jeno playing his guitar in late Sunday afternoon, with Donghyuck serenade in the backgound. How they always come to him whenever he needed help, leaving whatever they doing behind.

How Jaemin who were just a couple inch taller by him, would always grab the cups on the highest cabinet instead of Donghyuck who need to tiptoe first. How Jeno would always filled the air with his lame jokes but Donghyuck laughed nonethless, cause he likes seeing the corner of Jeno’s eyes turn crescent.

Donghyuck loves them and they love him. And if people think that a person can’t love two people at the same time. Well fuck them. Love is universal, it has no limit. You don’t choose who you love. And Donghyuck’s heart choosed both Jeno _and_ Jaemin. With the content feeling, Donghyuck fell asleep.

And to the two boys beside him. Donghyuck is the their missing puzzle piece that turn their grey life into colors.

**Author's Note:**

> i legit listening to puzzle piece while writing this 🤧 anyway hit kudos if you want to see more of nohyuckmin and leave some comments on what you guys think 💕


End file.
